


myungyeol - just the thought of not having you

by letfelicitysoar



Series: tsundoku [8]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letfelicitysoar/pseuds/letfelicitysoar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Myungyeol ; master & slave relationship :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	myungyeol - just the thought of not having you

It isn’t like Myungsoo misbehaves every now and then just because he enjoys the scowl on his Master’s face or because a sharp jolt of pleasure shoots down his spine at the thought of Sungyeol binding his arms and legs and giving him the proper punishment for whatever misdeed it is he’s done.

No, Myungsoo does not in fact like it when Sungyeol bites into the flesh of his thighs so hard that it breaks the skin and leaves Myungsoo with marks that will take time to heal (to remind him who he belongs to). He of course does not find a thrill in being shamelessly put on show, to strip and jerk himself off while his Master doesn’t even touch him once, his eyes kept intently on Myungsoo’s body, eating away at every exposed inch of Myungsoo that would otherwise cause his cheeks to flare red if it were anyone else but Sungyeol.

So no, Myungsoo doesn’t ‘accidentally’ break the expensive $700,000 vase in the hall that he’s not even allowed in just to get Master Sungyeol’s attention, and of course he doesn’t grin just the tinniest bit when he hears yelling only minutes later.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to send me a prompt on my [tumblr](http://owyeol.tumblr.com/ask)  
> 1.) Give me a pairing.  
> 2.) Give me an AU setting.  
> 3.) I will write you a less than 1k drabble.


End file.
